Crown of Flowers
by KHRVida Reale18
Summary: Suara nyanyian misterius membawa Hibari menelusuri hutan Namimori dan sampai di sebuah padang rumput yang indah. Apa yang terjadi jika sang Skylark bertemu dengan seorang gadis luar negeri yang ada di padang itu? P.S : for Hikage Natsuhimiko
1. The Sun-like Smile

**Akhirnya bisa publish juga! *sujud menyembah Tuhan yang ada di atas* setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan fanfiction, memikirkan jalan cerita, nulis, bla, bla,bla….. *ditampol gara-gara kelamaan***

**Yak, dalam pra-uan yang mencekek dan menyiksa, saya masih bisa nulis fanfic. Kenapa nggak dimarahi ortu? Karena saya sakti *plak* salah, karena saya bebas ngegunain netbook (dan karena HP disita sekolahan).**

**Aah! Fanfic ini untuk sahabat saya, **_**Hikage Natsuhimiko**_** yang telah lama menunggu! Makasih, ya, Hikage-san!**

_**Yosh**_**, **_**minna**_**, **_**hope you like it**_**!**

**Warning : OOC (tergantung dari sudut pandang readers)**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari yang terik, itulah yang menerpa Namimori. Kota kecil itu sedang memasuki musim panas. Udara sejuk dan sedikit dingin saat musim semi telah berganti dengan sinar matahari menyengat serta panas yang seolah membakar. Pohon – pohon sakura yang berbunga saat musim semi telah berubah menjadi pohon yang hijau serta rindang. Serangga – serangga musim panas menimbulkan bunyi – bunyian yang khas dengan menggesekkan sayap – sayapnya. Angin yang tidak berhembus menambah suasana, yang sudah sangat panas, menjadi makin terasa membakar.

Di saat seperti ini akan sangat menyegarkan jika memakan atau meminum sesuatu yang dingin sambil bermalas – malasan di ruangan yang ber-AC. Semua murid sekolah akan melakukan hal yang sama. Ya, karena liburan musim panas telah menyambut mereka sejak seminggu yang lalu. Siapa yang tidak mau menjalani liburan? Justru _event_ ini adalah yang paling di tunggu – tunggu oleh semua kalangan. Meskipun liburan artinya bebas dari segala aktifitas sekolah, tetap saja pekerjaan rumah yang menggunung di meja belajar menjadi penderitaan lain.

Para remaja pastilah tengah menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panas dengan bermain atau hang out bersama dengan teman masing – masing, mengabaikan PR mereka pada minggu pertama liburan. Namun, sebagian dari mereka juga tengah melakukan kerja kelompok ataupun perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan PR yang terdiri dari berbagai mata pelajaran.

Semua bersenang – senang menikmati liburan musim panas mereka,

kecuali untuk satu orang.

Yak, satu orang tersebut adalah pemuda pemilik surai _raven_ serta sepasang mata berwarna _steel-blue_ yang sedang berjalan dengan santai di jalan yang sepi. _Gakuran_ hitam yang tersampir di punggungnya sedikit berkibar di terpa angina saat ia meneruskan langkahnya. Pakaiannya juga bukan merupakan pakaian yang biasa di pakai untuk menghadapi musim panas; kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang. Sepatu hitam melapisi kakinya serta ikat pinggang coklat yang melingkari pingganggnya juga melengkapi penampilannya.

Hal yang mencolok dari pemuda itu adalah armband berwarna merah dengan bordiran huruf kanji berwarna kuning yang bertuliskan 'disiplin'.

Semua orang di Namimori tentu mengenal sosok pemuda itu. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Hibari Kyoya yang merupakan ketua _Disciplinary Committee_ sekaligus orang paling kuat di Namimori? Seorang pemuda dengan sikap dingin dan sangat membenci kerumunan, seorang pemuda dengan kekuatan mirip monster.

Kedua mata _steel-blue_ miliknya melihat dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. Kedua mata itu tidak menunjukkan emosi, hanya tatapan tajam bagaikan pisau yang terasah dengan sempurna yang dapat membuat seseorang berlutut di hadapannya hanya dengan sekali lirik. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh, entah berapa orang yang nyawanya mengangkasa akibat mendapatkan tatapan tajam Hibari.

Jika orang – orang berlibur, bepergian, ataupun bersenang – senang di liburan musim panas, Hibari memilih untuk berpatroli di sekitar Namimori demi menjaga keamanan kota tersebut. Disiplin adalah nomor satu jika kau masuk ke daerah 'kekuasaan'nya. Semua yang melanggar kedisiplinan akan di 'disiplin'kan dengan kedua tonfa berwarna silver yang tersimpan baik di balik _gakuran_ hitam milik sang Skylark. Bukan hanya sang ketua yang berpatroli, tapi, semua anggota _Disciplinary Committee_ juga bertugas. Mereka semua berpatroli ke semua sudut Namimori dan akan menyampaikan laporan hasil patroli mereka pada sang _Vice Chairman_, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Hibari terus melangkah menyusuri jalan sepi di Namimori. Kesunyian yang melingkupi jalan itu sangat terasa, bahkan Hibari dapat mendengarkan sendiri suara sepatunya yang bersentuhan dengan aspal. Tidak buruk, karena sang Skylark sangat menyukai suasana sunyi. Pemuda itu menoleh ke sana – kemari, memeriksa pelosok jalan itu ketika telinganya menangkap suara samar.

'_Suara apa itu?_' pikir Hibari.

Pemuda itu pun menajamkan pendengarannya demi dapat menemukan arah yang akan menuntunnya untuk dapat menemukan sumber suara itu.

Ia mulai kembali melangkah, kali ini menuju arah yang berbeda. Hibari melangkah ke sisi kanannya yang merupakan sebuah tempat dengan pohon – pohon yang rimbun serta semak – semak yang lebat, hutan Namimori. Pemuda itu mengandalkan pendengarannya untuk membawa langkahnya menuju suara yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Hibari terus berjalan, suara gemerisik rumput terdengar setiap kali langkahnya menapak bumi. Setelah memasuki hutan itu lebih dalam, lama – kelamaan suara itu semakin jelas dan cukup bagi Hibari untuk membuat satu konklusi,

Suara itu adalah nyanyian seseorang.

"_ima made nakushite kita mono korekara tsukamu deki goto _

_sukoshi zutsu demo ii itoshisa wasurezu ikite yukitai,_

_yume ni miteta kimi no tonari sae BARANSU torenai,_

_atashi no migite kimi no hidarite nando umarekawatte mo mitsukedashitai_,"

Kedua mata Hibari menangkap sesuatu; daerah terbuka yang tidak di tumbuhi pepohonan lebat. Pemuda itu meneruskan langkahnya hingga mencapai tepi lapangan terbuka berbentuk lingkaran di tengah hutan itu.

"_ai no nai yasashisa wa itai dake da yo _

_I'm just waiting for you everyday every night_,"

Hibari terpaku sejenak ketika sebuah pemandangan hadir di hadapannya, pemandangan lapangan terbuka yang ia temui. Lapangan hijau luas yang di tumbuhi oleh berbagai macam bunga berwarna – warni, bahkan bunga – bunga liar yang tumbuh nyaris menutupi hijaunya rumput. Terpaan sinar terik matahari membuat bunga – bunga tersebut seolah bersinar. Angin berhembus perlahan, menimbulkan suara gemerisik yang berasal dari daun – daun pohon yang saling bergesekan. Hibari memicingkan matanya ketika melihat sosok seseorang tengah duduk di bawah pohon rindang besar yang tepat berada di tengah lapangan terbuka itu.

"_imi no nai itami wa, _

_kirai da yo dakara,_

_ima wa kono mune ni_,"

Seorang gadis mengenakan seragam sekolah berwarna merah sedang merangkai sesuatu yang ada di tangannya. Rambut coklatnya yang di ikat ekor kuda dengan pita berwarna merah melambai – lambai ketika angin menerpa. Dari gerakan bibir yang Hibari lihat, sudah pasti gadis itulah yang menyanyikan lagu tadi.

"_Herbivore_," ucap Hibari dingin ketika memastikan bahwa jaraknya lumayan jauh dari gadis itu.

"HIII!" gadis itu memekik ketika menyadari keberadaan sang Skylark yang tiba – tiba saja berada pada jarak sekitar 3 meter darinya. Nyaris saja ia terjungkal karena kekagetannya.

"Karena mengganggu ketenangan Namimori, _kamiko_ –"

"HIIII! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN! TOLONG AMPUNI AKUUU!" potong gadis itu, yang sekarang berlutut di tempatnya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kau berisik, _herbivore_," urat – urat kemarahan timbul di dahi Hibari ketika mendengar segala macam permohonan ampun dan permintaan maaf yang super cepat bagaikan kereta ekspres keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

Hibari telah bersiap untuk mendisiplinkan gadis ini dengan tonfanya..

"HIII! Maaf!" gadis itu memekik, untuk ketiga kalinya, begitu mendengar geraman predator Hibari. Segera, ia menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini," Hibari bertanya, lebih mirip memaksa orang mengeluarkan jawaban.

"Ah, merangkai bunga," jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman cerah, segala ketakutannya hilang bagai di tiup angina saat mendengar pertanyaan Hibari. "Lihat!"

Hibari tetap memasang wajah _stoic_-nya saat gadis itu menunjukkan sebuah mahkota bunga yang terdiri dari bunga _Daisy_.

"Suara nyanyianmu mengganggu ketenangan Namimori," katanya dengan nada sedingin es yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk orang meremang. "_Kamikorosu_,"

"A-apa suaraku seburuk itu?" Tanya gadis itu dengan terbata – bata.

Oke, Hibari tidak dapat membalas dengan mengatakan bahwa suara gadis itu indah. Penyakit harga dirinya terlalu akut untuk membuatnya mengatakan hal itu.

"AH! Namaku Rasiel! Senang bertemu denganmu, ngg… Namamu siapa?" kata gadis yang bernama Rasiel itu sembari tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Hibari menatap gadis itu sambil mengangkat alisnya. _Mood swing_ gadis ini memang aneh, tapi nama dari namanya, gadis jelas bukan orang Jepang.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," balas Hibari sembari menghadap belakang, bersiap untuk pergi dari herbivore berisik yang membuat telinganya sakit. Yap, meskipun bukan orang Jepang, gadis ini fasih berbahasa Jepang.

"E-eh!? Tunggu – hyaa!"

_Bruk!_

Rasiel terjungkal ke depan ketika berusaha mengejar Hibari. Wajahnya mencium tanah lebih dulu. Hibari hanya melirik sebelum kembali berjalan.

"_Ittai_… Tu- tunggu!" seruan Rasiel di abaikan oleh Hibari. Sudah jelas dari sang prefek yang terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Rasiel mengejar prefek itu dan memegang lengan kemejanya.

"_Herbivore_," aura membunuh menyebar di udara. Herbivora ini, selain berisik, berani menyentuhnya. Rasiel memekik dan segera menarik kembali tangannya. Hibari mendengus, tangannya sudah bersiap kembali mengeluarkan tonfanya dan -

"Kau sendirian, kan?"

terhenti oleh pertanyaan Rasiel. Pemuda itu tidak menoleh, tapi menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Rasiel.

"Ji-jika kau mau, kau bisa datang ke sini kapan saja," kata Rasiel. "Aku selalu ada di sini jika kau butuh seseorang untuk bicara,"

Merasa tidak ada kelanjutan dari kata – kata Rasiel, Hibari melangkah, meninggalkan Rasiel sendirian di lapangan itu. Selama berjalan, perasaan aneh menggelitik bagian dadanya.

Apakah ini rasa… hangat?

.

.

Rasiel sedang merangkai bunga _Gladiol_ berwarna oranye menjadi bentuk lingkaran. Selagi tangannya bergerak sendiri, pemikirannya melayang ke pemuda berambut _raven_ yang ia temui kemarin. Ia memanyunkan bibir ketika mengingat pemuda itu menolak memberitahu namanya.

"Dasar pelit, apa susahnya memberitahu nama sendiri-"

"Apa yang kau katakan, _herbivore_,"

Rasiel memekik begitu mendengar nada dingin itu. Nyaris saja ia terkena serangan jantung. Ia menoleh ke atas sedikit dan menemukan sepasang mata berwarna steel-blue yang menyorot tajam. Pemuda yang kemarin-!

"Ekspresimu bodoh,"

_Ctak!_

Rasiel merasakan urat di kepalanya putus. Alisnya berkedut kesal. Apa pemuda ini datang hanya untuk menghinanya? Menyebalkan.

"Aku bukan _herbivore_!" balas Rasiel. "Aku punya nama, tahu! Lagipula, manusia itu _omnivore_!"

Hibari mendengus. Sudut bibirya berkedut naik ketika mendengar balasan Rasiel. Pemuda itu kemudian berbaring di atas rumput yang dinaungi oleh pohon yang rimbun, tetap menjaga jarak dari Rasiel.

"Nee, namamu siapa?" Tanya Rasiel.

"Kau menggangguku, _herbivore_, _kamikorosu_," balas Hibari sembari mengangkat tonfanya. Benda metalik itu bersinar di bawah teriknya matahari.

"Aku hanya menanyakan namamu!" tukas Rasiel menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Hening.

"Hibari,"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau tuli, namaku Hibari Kyoya," ketus Hibari menanggapi otak Rasiel yang lambat.

"Nama yang aneh," komentar Rasiel. Hal itu membuat urat kekesalan muncul di dahi sang prefek. "Bukannya Hibari itu artinya _Skylark_?"

"Kau berisik, _herbivore_," ucap Hibari. Tangannya gatal untuk segera mengayunkan tonfanya. Ia berusaha untuk tidur di sini. Tentu saja, Hibari kembali ke sini hanya untuk mendapatkan ketenangan karena lapangan ini berada jauh dari keributan dan terpencil. Otomatis; tenang, yang pada nyatanya ternyata tidak karena kehadiran Rasiel.

"Tapi, nama itu keren!" seru Rasiel. Lagi – lagi, hati Hibari merasakan sensasi aneh ketika melihat senyuman secerah matahari milik Rasiel. Kehangatan yang ia rasakan kemarin, juga mungkin bangga, ketika ia mendengar namanya di puji.

Tidak ada orang yang melakukan itu sebelumnya.

Kesunyian yang nyaman melingkupi keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara gemerisik daun – daun pohon yang bergerak karena hembusan angin.

"_Nee_, Hibari-san," panggil Rasiel.

"Hn."

"Apa kau tidak kepanasan memakai kemeja lengan panjang?" pertanyaan blak – blakan itu membuat iritasi mencekik hati Hibari. Tangannya sudah bersiap mengambil tonfa, yang kembali ia simpan, ketika ia merasakan sesuatu diletakkan di atas kepalanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat bunga _Cosmos_ berwarna ungu di atas kepalanya, lebih tepatnya mahkota dari bunga _Cosmos_ ada di atas kepalanya.

"Seperti yang kukira, warna ungu sangat cocok untuk Hibari-san!" kata Rasiel sembari menyungging senyum lebar. Hibari akhirnya mendengus lalu kembali pada posisi berbaringnya. Rasiel kembali fokus pada pembuatan mahkota dari bunga miliknya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa senyuman tipis terukir di bibir Hibari.

Ah, dunia terasa lebih berwarna.

.

.

Hibari rutin mengunjungi lapangan terbuka tempat dimana Rasiel biasanya berada. Akhirnya, selama perjuangan menjaga kesabaran, ia bisa terbiasa dengan segala macam ocehan gadis itu. Hibari akan menanggapi Rasiel dengan 'hn' seperti yang ia berlakukan untuk orang lain.

Hibari selalu menyeringai puas ketika berhasil membuat Rasiel merasa malu, takut, atau bungkam seribu bahasa.

Hibari juga kerap kali memerintahkan Rasiel untuk bernyanyi. Setiap kali Hibari memerintahkannya untuk bernyanyi, Rasiel akan menyanyikan lagu yang berbeda – beda. Alasannya, agar Hibari tidak bosan.

Rutinitas yang sederhana namun sangat berarti.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hibari dapat membiasakan diri dengan orang lain. Setiap kali ia menghabiskan waktu berpatoli, ia akan memikirkan Rasiel. Senyuman gadis itu hangat bagaikan matahari. Hati Hibari yang dingin seperti es mulai meleleh akibat kehangatan senyuman itu. Hibari ingin selalu melihat senyuman itu.

Hari – hari menjadi lebih menarik ketika Rasiel mulai memasuki kehidupannya.

Tidak seperti yang lalu. Membosankan. Ia hanya meng – _kamikorosu_ orang – orang yang melanggar aturan dan berpatroli di kotanya yang tercinta, Namimori. Sudah menjadi rutinitas bagi Hibari untuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi esok hari ketika senja menyambut.

Hibari tidak akan pernah mengakui bahwa ia menikmati rutinitas ini.

Namun, takdir lebih memilih jalan lain yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan sang Skylark.

.

.

"Hibari-san,"

Hibari menaikkan alis ketika mendengar nada lesu Rasiel. Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa. Ia membuka matanya dan menoleh pada gadis itu. Rasiel memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebelum menegakkan diri. Mahkota dari bunga _Carnation_ berwarna putih berada di tangannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku," kata gadis itu. "Aku sangat bahagia ketika aku tahu aku bisa berguna bagi seseorang. Aku sangat bahagia,"

Rasiel meletakkan mahkota bunga itu di atas kepala Hibari yang sedang beranjak ke posisi duduk. Rasiel tersenyum, kali ini senyuman lembut yang ia berikan pada Hibari.

"_Nee_, apa kau ingat ketika kau ingin menyentuhku?" Tanya Rasiel. Sang Skylark tidak menjawab dan Rasiel tahu bahwa pemuda itu sedang menggali ingatannya.

…

_Hibari memandangi wajah damai Rasiel ketika gadis itu tertidur. Kepala gadis itu bersandar pada batang pohon kokoh dan di pangkuannya terdapat mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga _Hyacinth_ berwarna pink. Daun – daunan berguguran ketika angin kencang berhembus, dan salah satunya terjatuh di atas kepala Rasiel. Hibari sudah merentangkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan daun itu, ketika,_

"_Kumohon jangan menyentuhku, Hibari-san," _

_Hibari sudah yakin bahwa gadis itu benar – benar tertidur. Ternyata, sense gadis ini hebat._

"_Berani memerintahku, _herbivore_," balas Hibari sembari menarik kembali tangannya._

"_Aku… hanya tidak mau kau terkena hal buruk," kata Rasiel sembari membuka matanya. Gadis itu pun menguap dan segera memeluk lututnya._

"_Sejak dulu, aku dianggap pembawa sial oleh orang – orang. Sepertinya hal itu memang benar karena ketika sebuah kecelakaan terjadi, aku selalu ada di situ," jelas Rasiel. "Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku karena takut terkena sial, jadi Hibari-san jangan menyentuhku,"_

"_Kecelakaan terjadi tiba – tiba, tidak ada hubungannya dengan sial," balas Hibari dengan nada datar._

"_Tapi, aku tidak mau itu terjadi padamu," kata – kata Rasiel membuat Hibari sedikit terkejut. Untung saja ia bisa menjaga ekspresinya agar tetap _emotionless_. "Karena kau temanku,"_

"_Terserah saja, _herbivore_,"_

…

"Kau pasti ingat," kata Rasiel. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau boleh menyentuhku sekarang,"

Hibari melipat kakinya menjadi posisi duduk. Pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Rasiel. Rasiel mengerjapkan matanya sebelum tersenyum lebar.

"Dibandingkan dengan sikapmu yang dingin, tanganmu sangat halus dan hangat," kata Rasiel, masih tersenyum.

"Kau ini bicara apa, _herbivore_," Hibari mulai kehabisan kesabaran dengan kata – kata Rasiel. Memangnya mereka akan mengucapkan perpisahan-

"Selamat tinggal, Hibari-san,"

Mata Hibari melebar sedikit ketika ia melihat sosok Rasiel berubah menjadi transparan sebelum akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya. Hibari terpaku pada tempatnya, kehangatan tangan yang ia genggam juga telah hilang menyatu dengan udara. Sang Skylark pun ditinggalkan sendirian.

"_Ikanaide_," gumam Hibari dengan suara rendah.

**.**

**. **

**End?**

**Oke, **_**totally fail**_** banget! *nangis di pojokan* Hibari OOC! Mudah – mudahan readers tidak kecewa dengan fanfic abal ini karena saya baru pertama kali posting di Fanfiction. Oke, untuk sekedar info, lagu yang dinyanyiin Rasiel tadi judulnya **_**Stray Hand**_** by **_**Cherry Blossom**_**! #Promosi**

**Terima kasih buat ****Hikage****-san yang terus dukung! **

_**Ciao**_**, **_**ciao**_


	2. Seek the Truth

**Ini dia, chapter kedua! Ceritanya memang dibuat pendek, tapi aku bakal publish cerita baru yang judulnya **_**For the First Time in Forever**_**! **

**Dan beberapa cerita yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan yang akan diposting setelah selesai supaya readers nggak pada nunggu!**

**Enjoy! Jangan lupa di Review, yaa~ *kebanyakan minta**

**Disclaimer (yang telat) : KHR milik Amano Akira-san! Aku cuma punya plot dan OCnya saja!**

Hibari tetap mengunjungi padang rumput itu. Padang rumput yang sama, bunga – bunga yang masih menghiasi padang tersebut dengan hamparan warna – warni. Pemuda itu berbaring di bawah pohon besar tempat biasanya ia dan Rasiel duduk sambil menikmati kesunyian yang nyaman.

Namun, kali ini terasa tidak benar.

Kesunyian kali ini terasa tidak benar. Biasanya, Hibari akan disambut oleh celotehan ekspres milik Rasiel yang ingin membuat sang Skylark segera memukulnya dengan tonfa. Kali ini tidak ada celotehan, yang menurut Hibari, bisa membuat gendang telinga pecah. Namun, Hibari sadar bahwa tanpa suara Rasiel suasana terasa sangat sepi.

Hanya gemerisik dari daun yang saling bergesekan akibat terpaan angin yang menjadi pembelah kesunyian. Setiap menit, Hibari akan melirik ke arah kirinya. Berharap, walaupun ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya, Rasiel akan muncul dan tersenyum padanya lagi.

Hibari akan menunggu hingga senja pun hadir untuk menutup hari. Ketika langit berubah menjadi oranye, Hibari akan beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan padang itu. Namun, ia akan dating untuk keesokan harinya.

Padang rumput itu menjadi tempat rahasia Hibari, tak sekalipun ia akan memberitahunya pada orang lain (author : siapa juga yang mau nanya? Itu, mah, cari mati #ditonfa). Namun, Hibari tidak melihat Rasiel muncul di padang itu lagi.

"_Herbivore_," gumam Hibari. "Ketika kau muncul lagi, _kamikorosu_,"

Itulah ancaman yang di gumamkan Hibari ketika ia menutup matanya untuk tidur di hamparan rumput hijau. Ancaman itu biasanya akan membuat Rasiel langsung memekik dan meminta maaf, tapi tidak kali ini. Bahkan suara nafas pun tidak terdengar.

Mahkota bunga _Carnation_ putih yang terakhir Rasiel buat masih tersimpan rapi di kamar Hibari. Ia, meskipun tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sampai mati sekalipun, tidak tega untuk membuangnya. Mahkota itu selalu ia jaga, bahkan ia simpan dalam kotak kaca agar tetap dalam kondisi semula. Mahkota itu adalah hadiah pertama yang ia terima dari seseorang setelah bertahun – tahun lamanya.

Pada awalnya, Hibari sempat bertanya sekali dalam hati; kenapa Rasiel memilih bunga _Carnation_ di banding dengan bunga lain? Setelah mencari informasi dari buku – buku tentang biotani, yang ia dapatkan setelah memerintah Kusakabe untuk meminjam dari perpustakaan sekolah, ternyata bunga _Carnation_ melambangkan kasih saying ibu dan persahabatan.

_Persahabatan_.

Kata yang terdengar asing di telinga Hibari. Tentu saja, sang Skylark lebih menyukai kesendirian dan sangat membenci kerumunan. Menurutnya, berkerumun hanyalah untuk _herbivore_ – _herbivore_ lemah sedangkan ia adalah karnivora. Semua orang bukan menghormatinya, tapi takut padanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya Hibari di anggap _berbeda_ oleh seseorang, _bukan_ sebagai monster atau semacamnya,

Ia di anggap sahabat.

Sebelum Hibari dapat mengerti, memahami arti persahabatan, sosok gadis yang mampu membuat ia menyadari itu telah hilang.

Hibari bahkan telah memerintahkan Kusakabe untuk mencari data seorang gadis bernama Rasiel. Hibari tahu itu mustahil karena Rasiel bukanlah orang Jepang. Ia bahkan tidak tahu nama marga Rasiel dan itu semakin mempersulit pencarian biodata gadis itu.

Namun, semuanya _berbeda_ dari pemikiran seorang Hibari Kyoya.

"Hibari-san," Kusakabe meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam ruang penyambutan. Hibari hanya menanggapi itu dengan 'hn' seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia bahkan tidak repot – repot untuk menoleh pada pintu masuk, matanya terkunci pada tumpukan kertas yang menunggu untuk di tanda tangani olehnya.

"Ada apa," kata Hibari dengan datar.

"Saya dan komite kedisiplinan telah menemukannya," kata Kusakabe. Hibari langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan pekerjaannya pada sebuah amplop coklat besar yang ada di tangan Kusakabe. Sang wakil segera menghampiri meja kerja Hibari dan menyerahkan amplop itu.

"Saya masih tidak mengerti kenapa anda mencari biodata tentang Rasiel Nighthoven," kata Kusakabe.

Hibari mengabaikan penjelasan Kusakabe. Tangannya telah meraih beberapa lembar kertas yang berada di dalam amplop itu dan segera membacanya.

Kertas – kertas dokumen itu juga tidak bisa di bilang baru, karena ujung – ujungnya telah menunjukkan warna kekuningan dan tulisannya mulai kabur. Namun, sebuah foto berukuran 4cm X 3cm telah meyakinkan Hibari bahwa itu adalah biodata Rasiel.

Karena foto itu adalah foto Rasiel.

Ia membaca setiap kata yang ada dengan hati – hati. Beberapa fakta membuat hatinya di tampar rasa keterkejutan.

_Rasiel adalah orang Jepang_.

Ya, nama aslinya adalah Saroma Mirai. Bahkan di sebutkan juga nama kedua orang tuanya yang membuat rasa yakin mengekang Hibari; Saroma Hiroto dan Saroma Haruna.

"Saroma Mirai," gumam Hibari. Sebagai orang Jepang, ia tahu arti nama itu; _masa depan_.

Hibari membaca tanggal lahir Rasiel, sekolah – sekolah tempat ia menjenjang pendidikan, serta alamat rumahnya. Semua informasi itu nyaris membuat rahangnya terbuka.

Tempat tinggal Rasiel, setahu Hibari, adalah taman kota Namimori. Artinya, taman kota adalah rumah penduduk _bertahun – tahun yang lalu_ sebelum di bangun ulang. Hibari memutuskan untuk membaca info lainnya, hingga suatu info membuat rahangnya terbuka sedikit.

_Rasiel Nighthoven : 19xx – 2000_

Sebuah fakta menampar Hibari keras – keras,

_Rasiel sudah meninggal lebih dari sepuluh tahun lalu_.

**Yak, cerita masih berjalan! Semoga kalian sabar menunggu! Karena lagi bebas, chapter baka update lebih cepet! **

**Arigato, minna-tachi!**


	3. Her Past Life

**Okeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *ditampol* saya sudah **_**update**_** para readers sekalian! Dengan segala masalah yang menerpa, perjuangan menjunjung ter-**_**publish**_**nya fanfic(?), dan segala macam curcol author yang nggak penting *dilempar piso* akhirnya, **_**Crown of Flowers**_** bisa **_**update**_**!**

**Oh, ya, terima kasih untuk ****Hikage Natsuhimiko**** dan ****Silent-melody2413**** yang telah me**_**review**_**! Makaciiih, nyaaan~~ *ditampol***

**Yak, sekian curcol author yang rada nggak waras ini (my friends : siapa yang bilang lo waras?)**

_**Hope you'll like it and please review!**_

* * *

_Rasiel Nighthoven : 19xx – 2000_

Hibari masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia baca. Namun, fakta tetaplah fakta dan tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Mau seberapa kali pun pemuda itu membaca, kata-kata yang telah tercetak di atas kertas itu tidak akan berubah. Pemuda itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan tangannya ke meja kerjanya.

_Rasiel telah meninggal lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu._

Iya, mungkin, Hibari sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya sekarang. Dia berteman dengan _hantu_? Roh yang masih mengelana di dunia ini?

Apakah ini mimpi?

Hibari berharap demikian. Mungkin, saat ini, ia dalam keadaan koma dan tidak bisa bangun sehingga terjebak di dalam dunia yang seolah-olah adalah asli. Mungkin, ia bermimpi tentang Rasiel yang pasti masih hidup jika ia terbangun nanti. Namun, sayang sekali, ini bukan. Realita memang kejam. Dunia terasa tidak adil.

Lagipula, jika ini mimpi, siapa yang orang luar biasa yang bisa membuat seorang Hibari Kyoya, yang notabene orang paling kuat di Namimori (atau seantero Jepang) jatuh bahkan mengalami koma? Jawabannya pastilah tidak ada. Jika pun ada, Hibari akan membuat orang tersebut koma terlebih dahulu sebelum orang itu dapat menyentuhnya.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya," kata Hibari dengan nada datar khasnya. Meskipun ia terlihat tenang, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat seolah ia habis melakukan marathon. "Dimana kau mendapatkan berkas-berkas ini."

"Saya mengambilnya dari kantor sensus Namimori," jelas Kusakabe. "Ketika saya bertanya tentang keberadaan penduduk bernama Rasiel, pada awalnya, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya."

Hibari membaca ulang biodata tentang Rasiel secara intrinsik sebelum membalikkan kertas, memasuki lembar kedua berkas yang ia terima dari Kusakabe.

"Namun, ada seorang pria tua, berumur sekitar enam puluh tahun, yang bertanya pada saya," lanjut Kusakabe. "Ia bertanya siapa yang saya cari kemudian ia langsung pergi mencari berkas-berkas ini. Saya terkejut ketika ia bisa menemukannya dengan cepat."

…

"_Saya mencari data penduduk Namimori yang bernama Rasiel, ini perintah dari Ketua." Kata Kusakabe ketika mendekati meja resepsionis kantor sensus penduduk Namimori. Resepsionis, yang ternyata wanita, nyaris memekik ketakutan begitu mendengar kata 'ketua' dari Kusakabe. Ya, ketua merujuk pada Hibari Kyoya yang notabene merupakan Ketua dari _Disciplinary Committee_._

"_Ra-Rasiel?" Tanya wanita itu dengan terbata-bata. Ia segera mencari nama itu secepat kilat di komputer resepsionis. Setelah beberapa detik, wanita itu melaporkan hasilnya pada wakil ketua dengan _regent hairstyle_ itu._

"_Ma-maaf, tapi, di Namimori tidak ada seseorang yang bernama Rasiel." Kata wanita itu pada akhirnya. Dari tingkah lakunya, Kusakabe tahu bahwa wanita itu ketakutan setengah mati. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan mungkin akan beranjak pergi dari situ jika saja seorang pria tua menghentikannya._

"_Wah, wah, jarang sekali aku melihat anak muda datang ke kantor sensus penduduk, bahkan mungkin tidak pernah." kata pria tua itu seraya tertawa ringan. Kusakabe segera membungkuk dengan sopan kepada orang yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. _

_Tatapan pria itu sangat ramah, dengan senyuman yang berwibawa terlukis di wajahnya yang telah memiliki banyak kerutan karena usia yang semakin bertambah. Meskipun usianya telah senja, pria itu masih dapat berdiri tegap. Rambutnya telah sepenuhnya berubah menjadi putih, kacamata tebal bertengger di batang hidungnya. _

_Aura ramah yang menguar dari pria itu dapat membuat orang-orang nyaman berada di dekatnya dan seolah bisa mengeluarkan segala yang mereka pikirkan kepada pria itu. Kusakabe merasakannya. _

"_Selamat siang," sapa Kusakabe dengan sopan. "Saya di sini mencari data penduduk Namimori bernama Rasiel, ini adalah perintah Ketua."_

"_Ah, jadi ini perintah Hibari-kun," kata pria tua itu tanpa takut menyebut nama Hibari dengan embel-embel '-kun'. "Ikutlah denganku,"_

_Tanpa keraguan, Kusakabe mengikuti pria itu ke dalam ruangan yang hanya bisa di masuki oleh petugas sensus saja. Rak-rak raksasa terbuat dari besi berjajar dengan rapi. Kusakabe terkesan dengan tinggi rak-rak itu yang seolah dapat menyentuh langit-langit ruangan tersebut. Setiap rak mempunyai penanda, seperti huruf alphabet atau tahun di laksanakannya sensus penduduk. Pria tua itu berjalan terus, terkadang berbelok ke kanan atau ke kiri dengan santai. Tidak heran karena pasti pria itu telah bekerja di kantor sensus penduduk selama bertahun-tahun._

"_Nah, ini dia." Kata pria itu sembari menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah rak dengan alphabet 'S' dan tahun 19xx. Ia meneliti rak itu sebentar sebelum menarik keluar sebuah map yang telah usang dan berdebu. Pria itu membukanya dan membalik-balikkan beberapa halaman dan segera menarik keluar beberapa lembar kertas yang telah menguning karena termakan usia._

_Kusakabe menerima lembaran berkas itu dan segera membacanya secara singkat, memastikan apakah itu adalah berkas yang di inginkan oleh Hibari. Ia mengangkat alis begitu melihat nama yang tertera;_

Saroma Mirai.

"_Mungkin, anda salah," kata Kusakabe. "Saya mencari Rasiel, bukan Saroma Mirai."_

"_Kau mencari Rasiel Nighthoven, itulah yang kau dapatkan, nama asli Rasiel; Saroma Mirai." Jelas pria tua itu. Ia menghela nafas, senyuman lembut terlukis di bibirnya. Ia menatap langit-langit yang berwarna kelabu dengan nostalgia._

"_Dia adalah gadis yang baik dan sangat murah senyum, sayang sekali, hidupnya sangat sulit untuk di jalani." Kata pria tua itu._

"_Apa maksud anda?" Tanya Kusakabe._

…

"Dia menjelaskan semuanya pada saya," kata Kusakabe. "Kehidupan yang di jalani Saroma Mirai secara rinci. Dia mengaku sangat mengenal Saroma Mirai."

Hibari hanya menatap Kusakabe dengan tajam. Meskipun kelihatannya tidak peduli, sang prefek mendengarkan penjelasan Kusakabe dengan serius. Sang wakil menegang ketika mendapatkan tatapan itu dan segera menutupi perubahan sikapnya itu dengan berdehem.

"Saya tahu, anda tidak akan percaya dengan penjelasan saya, tapi anda bisa menemukan semua penjelasan di dalam berkas-berkas itu." Kata Kusakabe.

Hibari tidak menjawab penjelasan Kusakabe. Pemuda itu segera membalikkan beberapa halaman dan menemukannya;

Riwayat hidup Rasiel.

Ia segera membaca bagian awal dengan teliti, memastikan bahwa ia mencerna setiap kata yang tertera di atas kertas yang telah menguning itu dengan baik. Ia tidak akan melepaskan satu kata pun dari sapuan matanya.

_Saroma Mirai, tinggal di Namimori, Jepang. Putri dari Saroma Hiroto dan Saroma Haruna. Saroma Hiroto bekerja sebagai wirausahawan dan Saroma Haruna membuka toko bunga. Keduanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat Saroma Mirai masih berumur 5 tahun. Sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi menabrak mobil mereka. Mirai ikut bersama mereka, tapi dia selamat dan hanya mengalami luka yang tidak serius._

_Masalah muncul mulai saat itu._

Hibari menaikkan alis ketika melihat kata-kata yang terpencil dan menjadi sebuah paragraf tersendiri. Ia segera membaca paragraf selanjutnya demi mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang mengeliling benaknya.

_Setelah kecelakaan itu, taman kanak-kanak tempat Saroma Mirai menempuh pendidikan pertama, terbakar. Setelah di usut, ternyata terjadi korsletan listrik yang menimbulkan bunga api dan membakar barang-barang yang mudah terbakar. Kepolisian menganggap hal itu hanyalah kecerobohan belaka. _

_Terjadi lagi kecelakaan beberapa hari kemudian, kecelakaan lalu lintas yang membuat nyawa seorang anak kecil terenggut. Anak itu tertabrak saat bersama dengan Saroma Mirai. Mulailah asumsi yang sangat kejam dan terlalu berat untuk di tanggung seorang anak berumur 7 tahun,_

_Anak itu pembawa sial._

_Anak itu terkutuk._

_Anak itu hanya membawa musibah._

Hibari mengeratkan genggamannya pada kertas yang ia pegang hingga punggung tangannya berubah warna menjadi putih. Nyaris saja kertas tak bersalah tersebut robek. Mungkin hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi jika saja Hibari berhasil menahan emosi yang mulai meluap dari dalam dirinya. Pemuda itu mendengus demi menenangkan diri sebelum kembali membaca.

_Nyaris tidak ada orang yang mau dekat bahkan berada di sekeliling Saroma Mirai. Rumor dengan cepat menyebar bagaikan jamur di musim hujan. Orang-orang mulai bergosip yang tidak-tidak. Bahkan ada yang berpendapat bahwa kecelakaan yang menyebabkan orangtua Saroma Mirai juga disebabkan karena kesialan yang di bawa oleh Saroma Mirai._

_Saroma Mirai di kucilkan karena rumor yang tidak bisa di buktikan kebenarannya. _

_Namun, masih ada orang yang sayang dan peduli padanya. Pamannya, Saroma Ryo, merupakan pengusaha yang memiliki usaha di Inggris. Dia membawa Saroma Mirai ikut dengannya ke Inggris dan mengubah namanya menjadi Rasiel Nighthoven. Saat itu, Saroma Mirai memasuki umur 11 tahun. _

_Saroma Ryo memasukkan Rasiel Nighthoven ke sekolah menengah swasta bernama Silver Moon. Rasiel Nighthoven menjadi murid yang pendiam dan sangat anti-sosial. Prestasi yang di capainya gemilang dan membuat guru-guru menyukainya. _

_Dia selalu sendirian, tapi seorang pemuda bernama Rick Daycore menjadi temannya. Pada awalnya pemuda itu melihat kesamaan antara dirinya dengan Rasiel Nighthoven. Dia pikir akan baik jika mereka bercerita satu sama lain._

Entah kenapa, Hibari merasa akan merobek bagian ini. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti hatinya ketika selesai mencerna bagian ini. Kusakabe hanya berdehem, berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat Hibari di serang rasa cemburu.

Cemburu, ya, cemburu.

Kusakabe diam ketika Hibari memberikan hadiah berupa tatapan tajam.

_Rasiel tetap menutup diri dari Rick. Namun, kegigihan pemuda itu dengan terus mendekati Rasiel membuahkan hasil, Rasiel mulai membuka hatinya untuk Rick. Mereka menjadi sahabat dan akrab dengan satu sama lain bagaikan lem. Kebersamaan mereka tidak tergoyahkan hingga Rick meninggal karena tertabrak truk._

_Seseorang telah di renggut kembali dari Rasiel. Dia menderita trauma berat. Pamannya berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Namun, semua usaha pamannya sia-sia ketika Rasiel di diagnosa oleh dokter menderita sebuah penyakit mematikan._

"Dia menderita Leukimia," kata Kusakabe ketika melihat Hibari menggigit bibirnya. "Dokter mengatakan bahwa dia hanya punya waktu 3 bulan untuk hidup."

Hibari menutupi kedua matanya dengan satu tangannya.

"Selama di rumah sakit, pamannya selalu memaninya. Rasiel menghabiskan waktunya di rumah sakit dengan membuat mahkota bunga." Jelas Kusakabe. "Bunga _carnation_, mawar, _hyacinth_, _daisy_, nyaris semua bunga yang di bawakan oleh pamannya dia jadikan mahkota."

Hibari melirik mahkota bunga _carnation_ yang ada di kotak kaca di Ruang Penyambutan.

"Rasiel meninggal saat berumur 14 tahun. Pamannya mengalami kehilangan yang luar biasa. Rasiel adalah anak yang tabah, peduli, baik, dan penurut, itulah yang di katakan oleh pamannya." Lanjut Kusakabe. "Dia sangat luar biasa dan sangat kesepian, mungkin itulah yang membuatnya berteman dengan Anda."

Kata-kata terakhir Rasiel mengiang di kepala Hibari. Rasiel mengatakan bahwa ia adalah teman Hibari. Ternyata, kesepian telah mendominasi hidupnya lebih lama dan,

_Hibari tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali._

"…Kau boleh keluar." Perintah Hibari. Kusakabe menunduk sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan. Hibari langsung menahan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya setelah Kusakabe keluar ruangan. Iya, ia tidak mau menunjukkan betapa frustasinya ia di depan orang lain.

_Ia tidak mau di anggap lemah._

_Ia tidak mau memiliki kelemahan._

"Mirai.."

Panggil Hibari dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

Hidupnya menjadi terasa lebih hampa dan kelabu.

* * *

**Okay! Ini dia untuk _chapter_ ketiga! Akan ada _extended ending_ untuk satu ini! Thank you untuk para _readers_ yang telah membaca cerita saya!**

**_Please review_!**

**_Ciao, ciao._**


	4. Crown of Flowers, Hope, and Friendship

**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! Untuk para **_**readers**_** yang sabar nungguin **_**fanfic**_** yang nggak nongol-nongol iniiiii! *ditabok* yah, karena sudah terlanjur *dicincang* ini diaaaaaaa! Chapter selanjutnya dari Crown of Flowers! **

**Arigato untuk **_**Hikage Natsuhimiko**_**, **_**Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**_**, **_**Profe Fest**_**, and **_**Silent Melody 2413**_** yang sudah me-**_**review**_** dan terus mendukung!**

**Disclaimer : KHR bukan punyakuuuuuu! Kalo punyaku, Hibari pasti kubikin punya adek! *plak* Aku cuma punya Rasiel dan plotnya!**

_**Hope you like it!**_

Hibari kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke lingkungan hutan Namimori. Dengan santai tapi tegas, pemuda itu melangkah dengan pasti melewati pohon-pohon yang berjajar dengan jarak yang lumayan rapat. Pandangannya yang dingin menatap lurus ke depan. Setelah sampai pada padang terbuka tempat ia biasa menemui Mirai – ya, Hibari memilih menyebutnya dengan nama itu daripada Rasiel.

Seperti biasa, sinar mentari yang menyilaukan mata dan menyengat kulit dengan panasnya melingkupi padang terbuka itu. Hanya satu hal yang membedakan; bunga-bunga bagaikan pelangi yang menutupi padang itu dengan berbagai warna, hilang tanpa jejak. Hanya bunga berwarna putih yang menyelimuti padang itu.

Hibari menaikkan alis ketika melihat pemandangan serba putih itu. Bunga-bunga itu seolah bercahaya dan menyilaukan mata ketika sinar matahari yang terik menerpa kelopak-kelopaknya. Hibari kembali melangkah mendekat dan berlutut demi memperhatikan bunga-bunga itu lebih dekat.

_Carnation_.

Sempat terbersit di pikiran Hibari bahwa Mirai pasti akan berteriak kegirangan ketika melihat pemandangan ini. Namun, pemikiran itu segera ditepis oleh pemuda bermarga Hibari itu ketika fakta bahwa Mirai sudah tidak ada lagi menamparnya keras-keras. Hibari nyaris meringis karena hal itu, tapi ia tidak mungkin menunjukkannya. Neraka harus membeku dulu sebelum ia berani menerapkannya di depan umum. Apa? Hibari Kyoya mengeluh? Bersiaplah untuk di gigit sampai mati.

"_Midori tanamiku_, _Namimori no_," suara dengan nada tinggi itu memenuhi udara yang hanya diisi oleh suara hembusan angin.

Hibari tidak perlu menoleh ke atas atau ke segala arah untuk mencari asal suara itu. Toh, ia sudah dapat menebak dengan mata tertutup suara apa itu.

"_Dainaku shounaku_, _nami ga ii_." Suara itu berhenti bersamaan dengan bertenggernya seekor burung berwarna kuning yang sangat bulat di atas kepala Hibari. Burung itu mengibaskan sayap-sayap kecilnya dan membuat dirinya yang mungil nyaman di antara rambut hitam sang Skylark.

Sempat terbersit, lagi, dipikiran Hibari bahwa Mirai pasti akan memekik ketika melihat dirinya datang bersama seekor burung kuning yang bisa menyanyikan lagu _Nami-chuu_. Hibari bahkan bisa membayangkan cengiran lebar gadis itu dan berkata 'kau lucu!' berulang kali sembari mengelus Hibird.

Sudut bibir Hibari berkedut sesaat ketika membayangkannya.

Angin berhembus, menyebabkan daun-daunan di pohon bergesekan satu sama lain dan membuat bunyi gemerisik. Rambut hitam sang Skylark juga dimainkan angin. Hibird mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dan terbang ke arah pohon besar yang berada di tengah padang, pohon yang biasa Hibari kunjungi ketika ia bersama maupun menunggu Mirai.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird berkicau menyebut nama majikannya seraya hinggap di sebuah gundukan yang tertutup oleh tanaman merambat. Gundukkan itu berada diantara semak-semak yang berada jauh di seberang tempat Hibari berdiri. Pemuda itu segera berjalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak merusak bunga-bunga carnation yang menutupi rumput hijau.

Ketika sampai, Hibari berlutut dan menyingkirkan tanaman rambat yang menutupi gundukan itu. Keterkejutan mencengkram hati pemuda itu ketika melihat penampilan asli gundukan tersebut.

Sebuah batu nisan.

Batu nisan berwarna abu-abu yang sangat simple tanpa ukiran-ukiran rumit. Bentuknya pun sangat sederhana berupa setengah kapsul. Tulisan yang terukir diatasnya telah mengabur di makan oleh usia. Hibari membersihkan tulisan pada nisan tersebut dengan mengelapnya dan sebuah nama yang cukup jelas dan dapat dibaca.

_Rasiel Nighthoven_.

Hibari membaca kelanjutan kata-kata tersebut yang berupa garis miring beserta 'Saroma Mirai'. Hibird yang bertengger diatas nisan itu segera terbang untuk menyingkir dan mendarat di bahu pemiliknya.

"Aku baru ingin memberitahumu soal itu." Kata seseorang tepat di belakang Hibari. Pemuda itu memicingkan kedua matanya dan segera berbalik dengan cepat seraya mengayunkan tonfanya. Orang yang terkena ayunan tonfa itu pastilah akan langsung _knock out_, padahal sang Skylark tidak mengeluarkan usaha untuk itu.

Hibari segera menyarungkan kembali tonfanya ketika ia berhadapan dengan seorang pria tua yang mengenakan pakaian pegawai negeri sipil. Kacamata berlensa ganda bertengger di batang hidungnya, rambutnya yang telah keseluruhan berwarna putih menandakan bahwa pria itu telah berusia senja. Senyuman ramah penuh kebijaksanaan terlukis di wajahnya yang telah berkerut. Hibari menaikkan alisnya.

"Ah, ya, pasti Kusakabe-kun telah bercerita tentang Mirai dan bagaimana aku menolongnya." kata pria tua itu. Kata-kata itu membuat pertanyaan yang melayang-layang di otak Hibari terjawab.

Pria tua yang katanya mengenal Saroma Mirai.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu soal makam Mirai, Hibari-kun." Jelas pria tua itu, tidak menunjukkan ketakutan menyebut nama Hibari dengan embel-embel '-kun'. Biasanya Hibari akan langsung menghajar orang yang seenak jidat memanggilnya selain 'Hibari-san', tapi kali ini ia akan membiarkan hal itu.

_Hanya_ kali ini.

Hibari baru menyadari adanya sebuah buket penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga ada di tangan pria tua itu. _Lily_, mawar, _wysteria_, _hyacinth_, dan anggrek, kira-kira itulah bunga-bunga yang ada dan dirangkai rapi di dalam buket tersebut. Pria tua itu meletakkan buket bunga itu tepat di depan batu nisan tersebut. Tangannya yang sudah berkerut serta kasar mengelus permukaan licin batu itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, seolah ia mengelus kepala Mirai.

Gestur itu membuat hati sang Skylark terasa sedikit nyeri, mengingat Mirai sudah tidak mendapatkan lagi kasih sayang dan kehangatan orang tua sejak usianya sangat belia.

"Mirai… maaf, kakek tidak bisa mengunjungimu akhir-akhir ini…" kata pria tua itu dengan sedih. Nada penyesalan sangat kental terdengar di dalamnya. "Seharusnya, kakek mengunjungimu dan membersihkan batu ini… tapi, apa boleh buat, pekerjaanku makin menumpuk… aku makin sibuk. Waktuku untuk menemanimu termakan oleh pekerjaan yang terus memburu."

Hibari hanya bisa diam ketika mendengar penuturan tersebut.

"Tapi, Hibari-kun telah menemanimu 'kan? Kau pasti senang sekali karena ada anak seumuran denganmu yang menemanimu." lanjut pria tua itu, kali ini dengan nada yang kembali cerah. "Hari ini aku juga membawa semua bunga favoritmu sebagai tanda permintaan maaf."

Pria tua itu berbicara pada batu nisan tersebut seolah ia sedang berbicara pada Mirai. Tentu saja, batu itu benda mati, benda itu tidak akan membalas ucapan pria tua itu. Namun, kenyataan tersebut tidak menghentikan pria tua itu untuk terus berbicara, menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang ia lalui selama ia tidak mengunjungi pusara tersembunyi ini.

Hibari tetap menunggu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia _betah_ menunggu.

Biasanya seseorang, baik perempuan maupun laki-laki, yang membuatnya menunggu akan mendapat hadiah berupa ciuman tonfa Hibari. Kali ini, entah kenapa, Hibari tidak mempunyai kuasa untuk mengayunkan tangannya dan menghantam pria tua itu. Bagian dari pikirannya berkata bahwa jika ia menyakiti pria tua itu, Mirai akan sedih, dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi. Walaupun akhirnya bagian dari pikiran milik Hibari itu langsung hangus terbakar ketika selesai memanjatkan kata-kata yang ternyata merupakan wasiat. Yah, salahkan kembali penyakit harga diri Hibari yang kembali kambuh.

"Hibari-kun." panggilan itu membuat Hibari tersentak dan kembali ke alam nyata. Pemuda yang bersangkutan bahkan tidak mengetahui bahwa sejak tadi ia melamun.

"Hn." balas Hibari singkat-padat menanggapi panggilan pria tua itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menemani Mirai selama aku pergi," kata pria tua itu. "Berkat kau, akhirnya dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dibutuhkan."

Perasaan Hibari kembali campur aduk ketika mendengar kata-kata '_dibutuhkan_'. Ia tahu Mirai selalu sendirian dan kesepian, nyaris sama seperti dirinya jika kata kesepian di coret. Hibari tidak mengerti apa itu perasaan '_dibutuhkan_'. Selama ini, orang-orang membutuhkannya hanya karena kekuatannya, kekuasaannya. Sebagai contoh, Sawada Tsunayoshi dan _Disciplinary Committee_.

Namun, ia mengerti sekarang.

Perasaan senang, atau bahkan bahagia, ketika seseorang yang dekat denganmu sangat membutuhkan kehadiranmu. Bukan karena kekuasaan, kekayaan, atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan material, melainkan karena perasaan membutuhkan orang tersebut. Menandakan bahwa kau tidak sia-sia dilahirkan di dunia ini.

"Hn." hanya itulah jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Hibari. Pria tua itu tersenyum sebelum melangkahkan kakinya untuk berjalan meninggalkan padang tersebut. Hibari menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa pria tua itu benar-benar telah pergi. Kemudian, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati nisan.

Tidak di sangka-sangka, sang Skylark berlutut di depannya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di permukaan batu tersebut, dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga dahinya menyentuh permukaan batu nisan yang dingin tersebut.

"Mirai…"

Hibari bergumam dengan nada sedih yang akan terdeteksi jika kau benar-benar memasang telingamu. Pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya, sungguh ia berdoa, berharap bahwa gadis itu akan kembali. Hibari tidak dapat lagi menampis hal itu. Semakin ia berbohong, hatinya semakin sesak dadanya.

_Sahabatku satu-satunya…_

Itulah yang mungkin diteriakkan Hibari dalam hati. Ia tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata-kata itu secara langsung. Meskipun kata-kata itu telah berada di ujung lidahnya, entah kenapa ia memutuskan untuk menelannya kembali. Hibari sendiri tidak paham, apakah karena harga dirinya yang menahan hal itu? Atau memang ia tidak sanggup melakukannya?

Ia tidak paham.

Di tengah hatinya yang sangat dingin dan nyaris hancur karena memiliki terlalu banyak retakan, kehangatan aneh muncul tiba-tiba. Kehangatan itu menyelimuti hatinya hingga tubuhnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak terjawab yang menyesakkan kepalanya segera dibubarkan oleh kehangatan misterius itu.

_Hibari-san!_

Suara panggilan itu menggema di kepala Hibari. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali untuk memastikan apakah suara itu nyata atau hanya imajinasinya saja.

_Hibari-san!_

Sekarang Hibari tahu bahwa suara itu bukanlah imajinasinya yang mulai meracuni otaknya. Hibari dapat dengan mudah membayangkan Mirai memanggilnya, sambil melambaikan tangan. Senyum lebar merekah di bibir gadis itu. Di satu tangan lain gadis itu terdapat mahkota bunga dari _carnation_ putih yang sama persisi dengan yang Hibari terima.

Sekarang, Hibari dapat merasakan kehangatan di sekitar lehernya dan bahunya, seolah ada lengan yang melingkarinya. Hibari menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Aroma apel yang biasa ada pada Rasiel memasuki indera penciumannya.

_Ayo kita buat mahkota bunga lagi!_

Hibari tidak dapat menahan sudut bibirnya untuk naik, membentuk senyum kecil.

"Dasar gadis bodoh." gumamnya. Namun, ada jawaban lain atas ajakan tersebut. Jawaban itu ia katakana dalam hati.

_Ayo._

**End**

.

.

**YAK! Itulah akhir dari Crown of Flowers! Akhir yang aneh, bukan? *dilempar piso* terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah membaca cerita iniiiii! **

**Tenang saja! Karena VidaReale akan terus menerbitkan kumpulan fanfic baru! Meskipun pengerjaannya bisa buat orang yang nunggu jadi kering… *plak***

**Yak, sekian basa-basi **_**author**_** untuk Crown of Flowers!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
